Epitaph to the Sun
by AsianScaper
Summary: A poem, though short, that I hope would be worthy of its task: as an epitaph or elegy to the radiant Aeryn Sun.


**Title:** _Epitaph to the Sun_   
**Author:** Larq a'Guairen do Ahvriny (AsianScaper) and her kith, al'Laine Aranielle id Larq   
**Disclaimer:** Farscape and its characters are owned by Jim Henson, The Hallmark Network, and the Sci-Fi Channel. The Opaldoran text, though, is mine. No infringement is intended.   
**Rating:** G   
**Category:** Poetry   
**Feedback:** Friends, enemies: Send your comments or constructive criticism to larq003@hotmail.com or to allaine003@hotmail.com. Do make them constructive. I love a good argument.   
**Summary:** A poem, though short, that I hope would be worthy of its task: as an epitaph or elegy.   
**Spoilers:** Die Me Dichotomy, though not much, since everybody knows what already happened.   
**Archiving:** =) I'd be honored to have this posted wherever you fellow Scapers wish. Though, I'd appreciate it very much if you could drop me a line and tell me where it's at.   
**Dedication:** To Aeryn Sun, for her nobility, courage, and heart. May she rest in peace and in her time, take her place amongst the stars... This is also dedicated to Claudia Black for her talent and effort in breathing life to a most beloved character. Peace, joy, and prosperity to you.   
**Author's Note:** This was originally a Literature homework. Part of it was integrated into another person's essay and quite miraculously, made its way here...as Aeryn's epitaph. All hope is not lost and in a world where we're 10 episodes behind, I thought it proper to offer a piece of our state of ignorance...or bliss, really. Long live Farscape!   
My unending gratitude to Kate-o-Potato, for sticking a needle into my ego when I needed it and to Aussie Wannabe whose ceaseless attempts to copy Aeryn's voice just REALLY amuse me.

***

_Epitaph to the Sun_   
_Sun rei Kailaris_

Gracious heart that beats beneath this glebe   
Created furrows in beaten sand   
Of volum'nous souls that walk the sieve   
To wrap sweet blankets about the land...

Oh, soul who passes Helios' fire   
Thy breath beginning heaven's cry   
Feed not on this god's licking ire   
Yet smile thy face 'gainst Neptune's sigh

Hence weave your eyes to close their light   
Let liquid stain thy blushing cheek   
Let lips murmur their sad delight   
Let ears congeal the mortal creek

With listless smiles that touch thy lips   
Do lay thy head on clouds above   
Let not strife nor storm touch thy ships   
That bear the gold-wrapped gifts of love

Yet god of cries unliving stole   
Bore wretched holes on vessels 'ere   
Took on the thief's malicious role   
To take thee up to gods so dear

Now veils of black do wrap the heads   
Of priests that knelt before thy shrine   
Wails escape and Diana sheds   
Her lustrous bow of god divine

'Ere brave tigers tarry in your frown   
For thou hath stolen Her noble wreath   
Thou hath placed it on thy valiant crown   
Without words nor embrace of thy sheath

So we, the beholders of thy fate   
Do strike our breasts with despondent grief   
That impart of sorrow thou wilt sate   
When thine eyes bear life for our relief

______________________

(Then Sun doth seal her fervent breath   
With Death's sickle 'gainst moonlit night   
We bid farewell to depth and breadth   
Of her life's road and transient flight

And though she fought persistent fate   
To lay her hands on pain compressed   
With hope to stand before God's Gate   
With laughter, grief was then suppressed)

***

_Elkieri rovianne icht wier mallis..._   
The end is but the beginning...

**-The End-**

Ravings from the Author: VERY IMPORTANT!

A little note to all my Farscape-ey friends...I love you, people! Keep up all the good work! Continue with the web pages, conventions, fan fiction, HARD WORK, et cetera, et cetera...us fans feed on that stuff =) Mwehehehehe! Thank you!

Scapers...live on =). This poem is also dedicated to you. (Ha! And you thought I'd forget, didn't you?! *Grin!* Save the best for last =P)   
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
